It is common to mount a molding to a frame which extends up to the roof on the sides of the windshield. The frame is commonly called an "A" pillar or windshield pillar. The molding functions to make the interior of the vehicle more aesthetically pleasing by concealing the pillar from view.
It has also been recognized that the interior of the vehicle should be occupant friendly. Designs have incorporated padded and redesigned dashboards and collapsible steering wheels to make the interior of the vehicle occupant friendly in addition to airbags and seat belt systems.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,595 discloses a pillar comprised of a channel-shaped outer pillar component arranged vertically with its open side facing the inside of the room. A channel-shaped inner pillar component is fitted in the outer pillar component and joined to provide a pillar having a closed space therein. A protector device is disposed with its open side facing the open side of the inner pillar component and its opposite edges being disposed near the portion of the outer pillar component. The protector device has a width greater than the width of the outer pillar component and is adapted to undergo plastic deformation when subjected to a force of impact higher than the value at which the protector means is set, and a shock absorber mechanism disposed in a space between the inner pillar component and the protector device so as to connect them together.
It would be desirable to have a one-piece bracket interposed between a molding and a pillar and mounting the molding on the pillar in spaced relation therefrom in order to permit energy absorbing excursion of the molding toward the pillar as permitted by yielding and deformation of the bracket under occupant contact thereagainst.